


This is the Last Time

by Moody_Akira



Series: The Subsititute Effect [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Gift, M/M, NSFW, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Akira/pseuds/Moody_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last time I'm asking you this...<br/>Put my name at the top of your list,<br/>This is the last time I'm asking you why...<br/>You break my heart in the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EthanJabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanJabs/gifts).



> For Ethan. I love writing these two way too much. For best effect, please listen to Taylor Swift's "The Last Time" with Gary Lightbody. OR you could listen to her song "Last Kiss". More angst. Enjoy :)

He traced over Tybalt's shoulders with his finger and he lie a tender kiss in the crook of his neck. 

"Mm...Inigo...please," Ty groaned in his pillow. 

 

Lazward kept pressing soft kisses along his neck, wrapping his arms around his stomach, holding the manakete close to him. 

"Did you sleep well?" Lazward asked in his lover's ear, caressing their cheek with tender kisses. 

 

Tybalt turned to face Lazward, but when their eyes met, it wasn't bliss like the mercenary expected. The look in Ty's red eyes was one of regret. He didn't felt the same. 

Of course he didn't! Especially since Lazward had considered him to be a father figure at first. But...he was nothing like Ethan.

No...Lazward felt something different..

 

"Is something wrong?" Lazward inquired, worried about what plagued his love's mind. His hand went to cup Tybalt's cheek but he grabbed the younger man's hand in his own, moving them so that he would be on top again. 

 

"Tybalt?"

 

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked gruffly. The look in his eyes was still there, along with the natural aggression that came with him.

 

"N-No...but can you be gentle please...?" A dark blush danced across his face, but he dared not to break eye contact with him. He wanted Tybalt. All of him. He...he loved Tybalt. 

 

The brunette kissed Lazward gently on the lips, holding him close so there was no space between them. 

"As you wish."

 

The bed creaked under the two young men as Tybalt straddled Lazward, taking off his bed fellow's shirt. Earlier, their frenzy was hot and passionate. So much so that they didn't bother taking off their clothes. 

But now, this was different. 

 

Shirts and pants were discarded and abandoned on the floor below, and they were only in their smallclothes. 

They've seen each other naked many times, but it didn't stop Lazward from getting shy about the man he loved watching him. 

 

"Inigo, don't be shy. I'm going to make you feel good," Tybalt crooned between kisses, moving them down his neck, his chest and over his stomach. 

 

"W-wait...I-I want to do it to you this time," he stuttered as Ty was pulling the waist band down. 

 

"That's not necessary, and you know that," the red eyed man said lowly. 

 

"No, but I want to! Please...let me."

 

How could Tybalt say no to him? He practically begged to make him feel good. 

But he was the alpha. Always. But, somehow, Lazward had him squirming below him as he teased his tip with his tongue. 

 

"Fuck..." He swore. His long fingers tangled in the soft grey mop that was Lazward's hair.This was better than he expected. His hips unconsciously bucked, making the mad above him take more of him in his mouth. 

And it didn't help that every time Lazward took him deeper into his mouth, he just HAD to make eye contact with him. Those big stormy eyes did numbers on him. Made him want him more. His moans were low in his throat. And he loved watching...

The obscene sounds they made, the sucks, gods it was enough to drive Tybalt over the edge. 

 

"I'm...no. Inigo stop..." 

 

Scared, Lazward lifted his head and he felt he was about to cry. He did badly, didn't he...

"What's wrong? Did I do badly...did I hurt you?" His voice actually wavered. 

 

"No, you did well. Too well." It was Tybalt's turn to blush. "I just...I don't want to finish like that yet."

Pulling Lazward up for a kiss, he stroked him through his smallclothes, making him moan in their kiss. 

Breaking away, his leaned in and whispered, "Lie on your back. I want to see all of you."

* * *

It didn't take long to adjust to Tybalt at all anymore. 

"Breathe. I'm going to be gentle."

 

Lazward obeyed, but every slow thrust made him gasp. He desperately wanted to hold Tybalt close to him, but he knew that Tybalt would push him back down on the bed and pin his wrists behind him, whispering filth in his ear. 

 

Once Ty had a set pace, he wrapped Lazward's legs around his hips, moving slowly and deeply in him. 

He loved the blush on his lover's face. It brought out those beautiful features that were his cheekbones, his jaw, and those kissable lips. 

He wanted them again and again. 

 

Tybalt leaned down and kissed him, hard. 

Lazward couldn't help himself. 

His arms wrapped around the manakete's shoulders, deepening their kiss. His thrusts were in tandem with Lazward's bucking hips. 

This was what love making felt like. This was what Lazward craved so much. Just the sheer act of making love set his soul afire. 

 

"Oh gods...I..."Lazward buried his face in Tybalt's shoulder, moaning and crying his name. 

 

"Inigo, I'm getting close..." Ty groaned, speeding up his thrusts. 

 

"Gods...oh gods...I.. I love you.."

 

"Fuck!" Tybalt hissed as he came hard. Lazward came with him, emitting a loud moan. 

 

As they collapsed together, Tybalt looked at Lazward incredulously. 

He heard what he said. And he couldn't have him falling in love with him. No. 

This was NOT supposed to happen. 

 

He turned away, and smoothed over his messy hair. 

"Lazward." His voice was firm.

Lazward's heart stopped. Tybalt NEVER called him that name...so why now?

"Lazward we need to stop this. We can't do this anymore." He didn't even hesitate. He too knew this was wrong, but blinded by his lust to think of the repercussions. "In the morning, I won't be here."

 

Lazward felt tears come to his eyes. No...no...oh Naga this HAD to be a nightmare. 

_Wake up, Inigo! WAKE UP!!_

"I...Tybalt...wh--"

"You know why. Now sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." 

 

Lazward couldn't sleep. They made love and then the love of his life just...abandoned him. But he was used to this. After all, so did his parents when they died.

* * *

A couple moths later, Tybalt was married to Azura. And in a flash, like lightning, Tybalt had vanished from Lazward's life, just like Ethan...

* * *


End file.
